Puzzles of the take apart versions have been known for long times and have provided a source of amusement to young and adult alike.
Many times these puzzles may comprise a single constructed piece, which, by its shape, permits assembly by a plurality of such pieces into many different configurations. Such a puzzle is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,448, where a symmetrical assembly puzzle comprises twelve elongated pieces where nine of the pieces have one configuration and three pieces a second configuration.
Still other take apart puzzles take on the shape of various objects such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,651,522, and 2,712,447, wherein the puzzle detailed in the first patent takes on a dog like appearance and the second puzzle, that of a football. These puzzles were noted for interfitting pieces placed radially away from a central axis which could be quickly separated for easy disassembly. These assemblage puzzles require little or no skill to disengage their component pieces.